


Multitudinous

by childrenofthesun



Series: Sunny's Art Collective [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Blood, Blood and Gore, Flogging, Pirates, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: "Applying the standard sentence of one dozen lashes for theft, and accounting for at least sixty known attacks against legitimate ships and the theft of their cargo and personal property, as well as no doubt countless assaults of which no survivors remained to tell the tale; and given an estimated three days' return to port under prevailing winds… let all present bear witness to the demon Antony's punishment for the first hundred lashes, after which each man may in turn take a recess from his duties to administer his portion of the remainder until his arm tires."Fanart for The Seas Incarnadine, by the lovely Gray_Days - AKA the one that started as Crowley whumpage and somehow morphed into an epic meditation on morality. I've focussed on the former in this fanart, though, because the latter is rather difficult to draw.
Series: Sunny's Art Collective [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540075
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Multitudinous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gray_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Seas Incarnadine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867133) by [Gray_Days](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Days/pseuds/Gray_Days). 




End file.
